Feeding Baby
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel tries to get Ana to eat solid foods. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Kid verse is my stress reliever. Sorry readers. :)

* * *

Feeding Ana was going to be an adventure, Rachel had decided after she got everything together and settled after breakfast.

Her baby girl had gotten to where she would take a bottle whenever they would sit down to dinner and was showing interest in what they were eating. Ana had even started to try to pick up little things like diced peas and carrots and even one night putting her hand right in the middle of Kurt's mashed potatoes, so Rachel wanted to try different solid foods. She had loved every minute of the mashed potatoes, much to the amusement of both her parents.

And now she was sitting at their kitchen table with Ana in a high chair and a couple of jars of organic baby food. She kind of felt guilty feeding her child such, but it was just an experiment. She could always puree her own later. Any chance of starting with rice cereal had gone out the window. Ana had spit up their first attempt at it, and refused to look at it when they tried again. Not even adding things like sugar and cinnamon could coax her to eat one bite of it.

"What would you like baby?" she cooed to Ana before picking up a spoon. "I'm kind of glad your Daddy went to work early this morning because I think we might have a huge mess all over his new hardwood floor."

Ana smiled at her mom and beat her soft rattle against the side of the tray of the high chair, babbling something unrecognizable. Rachel looked over the small bottles.

"Now let's see… I think for our first try outside of the cereals that you didn't like and the mashed potatoes which you loved we will go with apples. Sounds good huh?"

Ana's eyes were following her mother's hands as she opened the jar and took the spoon in her hand and dipping the soft apples in small bowl. Rachel thought they smelled pretty good, and she was happy that it was vegan and kosher certified at least. She picked up a soft spoon and held it up to Ana, who opened her mouth and used her lips to pull in the apple puree off the spoon. Most of it ended up on her bib, which Rachel expected. But some did make it in Ana's mouth. Rachel could tell her mouth was moving and she clapped softly.

"You took your first bite! Momma's proud of you," she said, running her fingers through Ana's soft hair. The little girl began looking for the spoon and Rachel laughed and held another small bite to her lips.

"You like the apples huh?" said the brunette. "I like apples too." Ana made a grab for the spoon as Rachel brought it to her lips again with another bite of the pureed apples on the end. Most of it ended up on Ana's bib and on her hand. The hand automatically went to her mouth where she was gumming on what was left of her food. Rachel laughed and took a picture with her cell phone, sending it to Kurt at work.

"Onomom," said Rachel as she kissed Ana's little arm. She smiled in delight at her mother, which made Rachel giggle.

"You are a little stinker, that's what you are," said the brunette as she picked up some more pureed apple, watching for Ana's reaction. The little girl took another bite and Rachel was satisfied that she seemed to be swallowing it well enough.

Rachel heard her phone buzz and saw she had a text from Kurt.

_She's trying to eat on her own? Are you SERIOUS?_

A grin formed on Rachel's face as she texted him back, gloating a little.

_You snooze, you lose Hummel. Ana is LOVING the apples._

Rachel put the phone back down and tried one more bite, but Ana didn't seem interested after a couple of tries. She reached her arms out to her mother and the Broadway actress picked her up and snuggled her close.

"I think I know what you want. You haven't gotten to have your other food since you woke up this morning," said Rachel as she unbuttoned her shirt and undid her nursing bra. She held Ana so she could latch on and suckle.

"I think I'm going to wait and let your Daddy try getting you to drink from a sippy cup," said Rachel as she looked at the other jars of baby food, trying to decide if she wanted to try peas or pears in a couple more days. "That should be fun to watch."


End file.
